There has been a great need for painters, finish carpenters, tradesman, and other construction workers to have a quick setup, multi-functional, well-organized rack structure for trim drying and/or storage which can easily be set up on the job site. There has also been a great need for clothing racks for home use, for dormitory rooms, for point of sale devices, etc.
The prior art is exemplified by Kollinger Metalbau GmbH European Patent Publication EP 0 865 747 A2; Gingrich U.S. Design Patent 412,414; and Dumont U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,924.
One of the primary desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the prior art and conventional methods and techniques, and to provide novel and unique rack structures for drying and/or storing items, support arms therefor, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.